I Don't Know How To Live Without You
by Metro-phaze
Summary: Sakura has been seeing other guys, knowing she already has Sasuke. What happens when Sasuke finds out? Can Sakura turn the situatuion around, and get her love back...before he leaves her forever? SasuSaku fanfic.


She was cornered on all sides, her back against the stone wall, eyes piercing through her lover's. Her breath was hot, and her mind was spinning. She had no where to go, because she was trapped in the small space in the dark alley. She looked into his dark eyes, immediately noticing a spark in them. The sad weary eyes she learned to grow with were now pools of love and want.

Desire. Need. Lust.

She turned her back to him, avoiding contact. He took her hand in his, and hugged her from behind. His face rested on her pale shoulders, then he trailed his cold fingers to her lips. His cool breath was against hers, and it was hard to resist the temptation.

"So…this is how you repay me," he growled, grinding slowly, trying to tease her.

"No, stop," she begged, reaching behind her to touch the face of her lover. "You must understand…Sasuke stop it!"

He spun her around, so both their disputing eyes met, eager for answers. The man pinned her to the rigged wall, taking hold of her hands and placing them above her head. They stayed this way for a few moments, before Sasuke leaned to her ear and spoke his last words.

"Go back to your boyfriend," he hissed. "Just go Sakura, you love him. His hands tried to find her face, but he was lost as he reached for the ring on her finger. He stroked the smooth ring, knowing she vowed to be forever his. "Go back to your real boyfriend," he whispered, burying his neck on her shoulder to hide his unwanted tears.

"Sasuke, I don't love him!" she protested, reaching his face to kiss him.

He broke the kiss abruptly and held her face in his trembling hands. His thumb began to wipe her sorrowful tears, and rubbed her temples softly. He looked into her passionate eyes, longing for an explanation. She fought her way to get their lips to touch, but Sasuke unwillingly broke them apart each time.

"I don't care about him," the woman cried, hugging her lover tightly. "I only love one person and that's you!"

Sasuke, tired of the usual answer, took her wrists and slammed her against the wall. He heard a bone crack, but he didn't care. He despised when she looked at other guys with desire, and he despised when she made love with another man behind his back. It was too much, and the relationship couldn't be any difficult.

"You were so precious to me," Sasuke breathed, his hands clenching her wrists too firmly. "But no more, Sakura. I've had enough of this. Enough. I've done all I can. I did my part, and I don't know what else I can do to make you love me, only me. I don't know, Sakura. I don't know anymore."

He let Sakura's arms fall to her side, leaving her alone and empty. Then he turned around and headed the opposite direction, away from the girl.

"Stop it, come back!" she cried, taking his hands again and wrapping her arms around his chest. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he refused and pushed her away, like an unwanted mosquito buzzing in his face. Her tears were colossal, and her breathing was uneven as her hiccups overtook her. He continued to walk, as if she wasn't there, ignoring her very existence.

"Sasuke, please, answer me, dammit!" she hollered, locking her arms around him once again, only to have him sweep her aside. "Where the hell are you going!?"

He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her once more. His mouth opened, but no words found their way out. He looked confused and distraught, like he had just lost something special.

"Where am I going? I'm going to look for the real Sakura," he told her. "I bet you the real Sakura is out there, waiting for me. Who the hell are you and what have you _done_ to her? I've known Sakura for a long time. She's a kind, sweet, caring girl. I know for a fact that she wouldn't leave my side and hang out with other guys, just for their attention. And I know the real Sakura wouldn't dare hook up with any other guy besides me. You wanna know something? I gave Sakura a special ring. Everything I had was put in that ring. Everything. And it was special. It was a symbol of our relationship, and a symbol of us. So I am going to find the real one--the real Sakura, the one who wouldn't do any of those ridiculous things. Now why don't you go run along with your boyfriends!"

And he walked on, walked away, hands in his pockets, head high, shoulders straight, but a sinking heart. He walked on, away from Sakura, each step separating him from his future. Sakura, distraught, frustrated and angry, slipped the ring, the useless, loveless ring, down her finger and slammed in against the ground. How dare she love a man, and how dare she break his heart. How dare she walk on him, like the filthy soil, like the dirty, grimy mud. And how dare she just stand there bawling over it all, while Sasuke was out there, finding another woman to fulfill his dying needs. She had to do something, and she had to react fast.

But it wasn't her fault. For acting stupid, for acting like she didn't care, for hanging out with other men secretly and keeping it from Sasuke. But it wasn't her fault for lying to him and pretending to visit her parents, then sneaking out to the club. No, of course not. And it surely wasn't her fault for accidentally kissing another man, and calmly reaching up to grab his hair, to deepen a forbidden kiss. Certainly she wasn't the blame for going into a dark bedroom, to take off the worthless clothing and swallow the stranger in her core. She couldn't possibly be the blame for calling the stranger's number again, for another session and another drink or two. No, of course not. And lastly, she shouldn't feel guilty for ruining the relationship. Besides, she did nothing wrong. Just a few drinks, a few happy times, and everything was all right.

The thought haunted her endlessly, as her mind halted to a dark conclusion. She _was_ responsible for everything, for all the pain Sasuke went through, nervously searching every bar in town, just to look for her. She was guilty of it all, guilty of every charge. She should have been sentenced to an eternal life of sadness and misery, but she got away with it. Instead, the man who loved her and cherished her like no other…just let it all go. No one was on her side.

"Sasuke," she whispered, as she felt the wind call out her name, blowing harder than ever, urging her to run, run for her dear life, run for her true love, to save her love, and to save her. "Sasuke," she repeated, running as fast as she could, the sound of the mighty wind aiding her on her quest. "Sasuke," she spoke yet again, gaining speed with each second. She blocked everyone and everything around her, only thinking of that one person she held deep in her heart. She called his name not aloud, but softly, over and over, feeling gently tears escaping her regretful eyes. "I don't know anymore," she told herself, as she searched the village for him, then scurried off into the forest. "I don't know," she muttered, reaching to wipe her tears angrily. She roamed the woods, still searching for him frantically. "I don't know," she mumbled, another flood of tears blurring her vision. "I don't know how to live without you."


End file.
